


Date a live Another Story part 1

by Kiyohimesnek



Category: Date A Live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyohimesnek/pseuds/Kiyohimesnek
Summary: An alternative story to Date a Live with a new story. It happens before season 3 and after the inversion of Tohka.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Day 1 : A familiar face (part 1)

While I was walking toward Raizen High School, I slowly remember what the boy said to me in the past, “You have 12 days before it’s too late.” I continue to walk toward the school, but this is when I meet a boy who looks like the one I met in the past.

—This boy can it be? No, impossible. I must imagine things.

I was arriving at my destination; the other student was looking at me with surprise.

—I think the boy find me beautiful

I enter the school and after a while, I found my class.

-2–4? It must be my class.

I knock at the door and teacher said that I can come in. I enter the class and I walk toward the board. I start to write my name on the board and I knew that the boys of the class were looking at me. Once I finish writing my name on the board, I turn toward the class.

—Nice to meet you everyone, I’m Alice!

I smile at them and I look at the class and this is when I saw the boy that I met earlier. The teacher gives me the seat next to Tohka, soon after I was walking toward my desk.

—You must be Shido Itsuka if I’m not wrong

The boy looked me with confusion

-Yes, it’s me, but how do you know who I am?

—Oh! It’s because… because I check the student list!

Shido was not convinced by what I said, but Tohka replied to save me

-Shido we have a student list? I didn’t know that!

She was convinced by what I said. After lunch time, I was getting sleepy so I sleep during the class, but the teacher wakes me up because he asked me a question

-The answer is 52!

I said that answer with a proud attitude. People in the class laugh, because my answer didn’t make sense at all. The teacher sigh, because he knows that I will answer with the wrong answer. The last period was sport, but I succeed in being absent, because of my headache. While others have the sport's class, I decide to go on the rooftop and by surprise I saw the twins

-Oh! You must be the new girl who got transfer today!

—Agreement. It’s the first time I see you.

—Yes, I’m the new student, my name is Alice. Nice to meet you Yamai sister

Yuzuru and Kaguya look at each other and relook at me with a confusing look

-Question. How do you know who we are?

—Yeah, it’s pretty strange for a new student

-Oh! Well… I ask Shido about you so that’s why I know both of you

I didn’t want to say that I know them, because I’m a spirit like them.

—Understandable. We understand why you know both of us

-Yeah, so why are you here and not with Tohka and Shido?

—Medical reason and because I can’t practise sport since I can hurt people…

—Understandable. It makes sense for us

-But you two why are here?

—We are on a break, that’s why

-Lie. Kaguya lie she wanted to say that we are skipping class

-Yuzuru! Don’t say that!

I giggle by the answer they give me, even if I know their true identity, I decide to change subject.

—I have a question for both of you. What is DEM?

The twin looks at me surprised by my question

-Well… all they want is to capture spirit and inverse them, they do that to gain power I think

-Agreement. They are the bad guy who hurt people just for their goal

-Oh, so if I saw them, I must avoid them? I understand now.

Of course, I knew about them. They were the one who summons me in this world. Time passes and the day was over. My head was still hurting a little bit, but I manage to deal with my power. I walk on the main floor and a meet Tohka and Shido once again.

—Alice, do you want to walk with us?

While Shido asked me that question, I feel like Tohka had the same point of view with Shido.

—Sure, it’s always better than walking alone

Shido and Tohka smiled at me. While I put my shoes, I feel like I was observed, but maybe it was just a feeling. The Fraxinus was monitoring every move I make and try to see who I am.

—Got any information about her?

—No still nothing.

-Except that she was born at the same time with Phantom, we don’t know more about her.

-It’s like she doesn’t exist or it’s like she is not even a spirit

DEM knew I was here, because they detected my spirit energy and Ellen debriefed my situation with Isaac

-She is back

-I know, the incomplete spirit… Finally, after many years I will be able to see it. I hope she will be a good puppet for her goal.

End of day 1

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note: Hello this is Kiyohime the creator of this fanfic. I'm glad people took time to read it. I started this fanfic last year, but I stopped since I was busy with school. Some english sentence may be wrong or weird it's because I'm not very in english (English structure I mean). Sorry about that, I hope everyone will have fun to read my fanfic! 


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2: A familiar face (part 2)

I woke up in a place where everything is black. Only an empty place, but a familiar voice resonated around me.

-You are finally awake

-I presume you took my body right Nemesis?

—Of course, we are in the middle of the night and you know me. I always do my nocturne walk during that time

She laughed after saying that. I knew she was not wrong, but I doesn’t know her true ambition.

-So, are you going to do it again?! Torturing me just because we are different?!

—We are not different you and me, I am you and you are me. If you want to blame someone blame yourself to be incomplete.

—……

She was right, the summoning was incomplete but that doesn’t mean I was the culprit back then. Before I said something, darkness enveloped me; sinking my body into an abyss of darkness.

-Well now be a good girl and let me do the job.

I continued my walk, but Shido intercepted me when I was about to turn the corner.

-Wait Alice!

He grabbed my hand, but when I looked at him, he released his grip.

-You are Alice, right?

—Yes and no. I am Alice, but not the one you know

-Who are you?

—A girl must keep her secret

I giggled because I will be superior to Shido as long I don’t reveal my spirit name. I also knew that Shido doesn’t have much information about me. Shido looked at me with a confused look.

—This outfit… You are a spirit? Why are you Inverse?

—Sorry, I have no rights to reveal such information

I laughed by the answer I gave him. He doesn’t need to know who I am. After 12 days, I will stop existing and I will be Inverse during the rest of my life.

—Here some advice Shido, you must be glad that I appreciate you, because otherwise…

Before I could finish my sentence, Bandersnatch was coming toward us. I smiled while I looked at them.

—They are cute, but it’s useless against me!

I snapped my finger and spikes came out of nowhere causing the destruction of the group of Bandersnatch. One of them fell next to me and it was holding something. I checked what the item can be. It was a record box where a light was flashing.

—Well, Shido I must say goodbye to you.

—Wait!

He tried to grab me, but a sphere of darkness enveloped me. I disappeared while Shido looked for me. I arrived on the top of a building and I pressed the button to listen the recording. A white hair man who looks around 20 years old wearing expensive clothes appeared on the recording.

—Hello Nemesis, you must remember me your creator. I was looking for you my puppet to ask for a deal. I need you for a job and once it will be over, I will let you free to do anything you want. Only me can understand you, but the human you hate can’t understand and they will hate you more and more.

—Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!!

I destroyed the recording with spikes, but one of them hit my left hand causing it to bleed. He was not wrong I hate humans for what they did to me in the past. All I want is the destruction of humanity. Why loving humans when they only poisoned for your life.

—Ara Ara, it seems that I’m not alone tonight

-You must be Kurumi, right?

I smiled while I turned toward her. She saluted me with a polite gesture.

—Yes, I am Kurumi you must be Nemesis, right?

—Yes, it’s me so do you need anything?

—Not really, I just heard what you said about the recording and I must say it feels weird to have someone who looks like yourself

-Glad to know that I’m not alone who share this point of view about humanity

-I don’t hate them, they are just _special_

-I think I know what you mean by special, anyway… I have a question for you

-Sure, I may have the answer

-What do you suggest to do for them?

—What about a little game? Hide and seek seem a good idea.

I laughed because of the proposition of Kurumi was a good idea. To play with those pathetic humans who make me suffer.

[End of day 2]


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3: Let’s play!

A spacequake alarm was announced. Shido and Ratatoskr was ready to seal the spirit while DEM was ready to capture the spirit. The spacequake hit the middle of the town. I was standing in the middle of the crater. I changed my voice to avoid to be discovered.

—Hello Ratatoskr and DEM, I’m the one who caused this spacequake. Of course, I didn’t use my real force to do it.

While I was talking, Ratatoskr filmed my conversation. Shido reacted when he saw me on the monitor

-This girl!

Kotori looked at Shido with an intrigued look

-You know her Shido?

—I met her last night. She is a spirit; she seems different than the other since she is constantly in an inverse form.

—Now you mention that, you are right. She is different to have only an Inverse form. While Ratatoskr was intrigued by me, I knew that AST was coming toward me. I snapped my finger and arms covered by darkness destroyed the AST easily.

-I will be clear, no other human can surpass me. I’m one of the strongest spirits in this world. My goal is clear, we will have a game. I will let you 24 hours to find me. The first one to find me, win the game. The reward is me so the first one to find me become my master. Every move is accepted so let’s play!

I laughed by what I announced, but I knew DEM was happy about this game. Ratatoskr will have difficulty since they only have Shido as player. Before I left, I put a note on the ground. After I disappear, Shido decide to get the note where it was written “Please save me, I beg you Shido.” Three hours have passed and they continued to look for me. My body became weaker by using too much of my power, I returned to my human form.

—Why? Why you are so cruel?! I know I’m incomplete, but to announce this game. I don’t want to hurt them… Shido, someone save me…

Ratatoskr continued to search for me while Shido felt bad, because he was afraid DEM found me already. Time passed and nobody was able to find me. All I got by winning the game was despair

—Even if I announced the game and won, I refuse to let my spirit form to win! Hope is something more powerful than despair.

Before I came out of where I was hiding, I felt something was holding me in place

-You thought I will let you go?

—Of course not, but I’m stronger than you now

-You're right, I’m weak because I use your body too much. Don’t think it’s over.

—I’m ready your next move

She let me go and I walked away from where I was hiding. The next day, I walked toward the school and when I saw Shido, I rushed toward him to talk with him

-Good Morning Shido and Tohka!

I smiled at them. They were a little bit confused by my attitude but they replied to me

-Good Morning Alice

-You seem more cheerful today Alice something happens?

—No, I simply wanted to say good morning

After I said my answer, I yawned. Shido giggled a little bit because he knew what was coming next

-You didn’t sleep last night, Alice?

Tohka asked the question, because she doesn’t know yet that I mostly slept in class.

—No, I didn’t get sleep last night because of my medical reason

-I see, it makes sense

I smiled because it was easy for Tohka to believe anything. As long it makes sense, it’s fine. The first class started and I was sleeping on my desk. The teacher knew I will reply with the wrong answer. He sighed and asked me the question. I woke up rapidly to give my answer

-The Earth!

The class laughed by my answer. Shido sigh because he knew it will happen. The rest of the journey was the same. When I was walking toward my house, I yawned once again while Shido looked at me with a confused look.

—How can you be tired if you sleep all the time during class?

—It’s a special ability that I learned

Shido was not convinced by my answer, but he smiled.

—By the way are you free Sunday? If the answer is yes maybe we can go on a date

-A date? Sure! I will like to go with you on a date! By the way, do you have the cellphone number of Miku?

—Yes, why are you asking this question?

—You will see

He gave me the number of Miku and before I enter my house, I said goodbye to Shido.

[End of Day 3]


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4: Relaxing Day

After I woke up, I called Miku to help me with clothes. I don’t have nice clothes for a date. I knew Miku loved fashion so I counted on her for shopping. I knew she is a star so I doesn’t if she will accept

—Can I talk to Miku?

—It is me, who are you?

—I’m Alice, a classmate of Shido

-Oh! Darling talked about you. How can I help you sweetie?

Sweetie? It was the first person who gave me a nickname except _him_ but I’m happy about this nickname it’s cute.

—Well, tomorrow I have a date with Shido and I don’t really have clothes for a date so are you free today?

—Of course! I will do anything for a friend of Darling!

I smiled by her answer me. I was thinking about the kind of relationship she has with Shido. I knew it was a question that I must ask. I prepared myself until I heard the doorbell. I ran toward the door.

—Yes?

I look at Miku and I was amazed by what she was wearing. A beautiful blue dress that stops just a little farther than her knee. I understand why people find her beautiful and why she is a diva. She was wearing earrings with a design of a moon at the end. She giggles by the answer I give.

—Oh my! Darling never said you were a beauty!

—Am I cute? Really?

—Yes! If only I could keep you for the night…

—Since I finished my homework, I can spend the day with you

-Yeah!

She was happy because I will spend the day with her.

—So, are we going to do some shopping?

—Sure!

She took me by the hand and we took her limousine to go to the shopping center. Once we arrived, people were looking toward us. At first, I thought it was because Miku was beautiful, but I saw that people were looking at me. I was glad human thought I’m beautiful sadly I knew no everyone has the same way of thinking. We arrived at the shopping center and I was surprised by how big it was.

-Wow! It’s really big! I never knew this place existed

-Really? This shopping center is popular, maybe you are new here

-Yeah it must be that

I didn’t want to reveal who I was. I wanted to avoid conflict the most possible I can. We entered the shopping center and we walked around to find a cloth store

-There’s one!

Miku pointed a shop with elegant dresses. I would understand if it was for a meeting, but it was not suitable for a date. Before I finished thinking about that, Miku forced me to enter in the shop.

—Here! I pick some dresses you can try

She gave me three dresses and I walked toward the cabin. Once I was in the cabin, I tried one of the dress. Once I finished to put it, Miku looked at me with a surprising look. She was happy about the dress she chose.

—It really fits you! You look like an angel!

I smiled by the remark of Miku. After I tried the three of them, Miku decided to buy them. I knew she will buy them anyway even if I refused to pick one. After that, we continued to walk in the shopping center until I spotted a clothes store who looked normal. I asked at Miku if we can do there which she smiled and she answered back by saying it was a cute shop. We entered here and she decided my clothes. I tried some before Miku made a remark on me.

-They are beautiful! But it must be difficult for you to dress alone

-Not really…

—I will help you!

—No thanks, I’m fine!

After coming out of the shop, I sighed because Miku really wanted to dress me. It was fun, but it’s a little bit too much for me. When I saw it was twelve o clock, I asked at Miku if we can find a restaurant to eat. After she replied to me, we spotted a restaurant that looks nice except the price was expensive. We entered in the restaurant and…

[End of Day 4]


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5: Let’s Date (Part 1)

I entered the restaurant with Miku and looked around. The restaurant had a red wallpaper and a grey floor. Miku asked for a table for two people and the waiter guided us to our table.

-This table is nice

She smiled at me while I walked toward her direction. We had a nice view of the rest of the shopping center. The waiter gave us the menu and I looked at the menu. I knew something was odd. I forgot the idea rapidly and I focused on what I wanted to eat.

-Miku do you have a suggestion for me?

-The beef is very good, but I will try to salmon

-Alright thanks!

The waiter came back to take our command. After he gave our command to the chef, I spoke to Miku about her relationship with Shido.

-Do Shido and you knew each other from a long time?

-I know Darling for a pretty long time

-How you will classify your relationship with him?

Miku hesitated a little bit before she gave me her answer.

-To be honest, I see our relation like a couple

I giggled by the answer she gave me. I was not surprised by her answer since I knew Shido and Miku share a strong relationship.

-He told me sometime you have headache

-That’s true, but don’t worry about it it’s gone

I lied about that. They appeared more frequently and it hurt a lot. I knew Nemesis wanted to cause trouble, but I wanted to avoid at all cost another catastrophe. The waiter brought our plate and we started to eat.

-Thanks for the advice Miku, the beef is delicious

Miku giggled and took a piece of the beef in my plat.

-If you wanted a piece, you could ask you know

She giggled and I took some of her salmon as revenge. After we finished eating the piece I took, we laughed by our attitude After we finished our plate, I asked to the waiter I will take a sundae for dessert. He took my command and he brought it to the cook.

-You sure love to eat a lot

-Yes, it’s something I must change

The waiter brought my sundae and I started to eat it. Miku looked at me and I nod to let her know she can eat the sundae with me. After we came out of the restaurant, the sun was almost set.

-Time passes fast when you have fun

-Yes! It was fun to shop with you Miku.

She called her limousine to go toward her mansion. It was the first time I entered in a limousine. While the limousine was rolling, I looked outside and I was able to see what the world looked like. I was wondering why Inverse hate this world so much. Without noticing it, the limousine stopped at the mansion. I thanked the driver of the limousine and I walked toward the mansion. Miku was holding me by the arm and guided me toward the main gate. Once we entered the mansion, Miku guided me toward her room. When the morning came out from the window, I was able to feel a pressure on my left arm. When I checked my left arm, I saw Miku sleeping on it. I smiled and I removed my arm slowly to not wake her up. I took a shower and I put the blue dress I bought yesterday. After Miku woke up, she called her limousine to bring me to the rendezvous point. I waited about a minute before Shido appeared in the distance. When he arrived near me, he smiled.

-I hope I’m not too late

-Not at all, I only wait a minute so it’s fine

-Glad to know, by the way this dress is beautiful

-Thanks!

We walked toward the main place. We talked about different stuff and I knew this date will be fun. [End of Day 5]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Kiyohime the creator of this fanfic. Sorry if I didn't post anything for a while I got busy with my job and I was editing some chapter. I will try to post the rest of it next week so everyone can read the whole story. See ya next time!!


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6: Let’s date (part 2)

I walked with Shido around the city. It was nice to be alone with him. His outfit was normal like every date he had with the other spirits. Since we were nervous to say something, I decided to go with a question.

-I have a question for you Shido

-What is it?

-Miku told me your relationship looks like a couple is it true?

Shido was surprise by my question. He was not prepared for this question.

-Well… It’s complicated…. A couple not sure, but if I have to give an answer, I will say she is a good friend of mine

I giggled by his answer since he got surprised by my question. Even Kotori giggled for the answer he gave.

-Well Shido I think she got you this time

I knew Ratatoskr was watching me, but it doesn’t bother me. Once the situation turned back to normal, we walked toward some restaurant.

-Those restaurant looks nice!

-Well if you want, we can go inside

-Sounds good

I entered the shop and the atmosphere was nice. It was relaxing and not too noisy.

-Hey Shido which type of ice cream you want?

-Vanilla for me please

-Alright! One Vanilla and one vanilla combined with chocolate!

Once the order was ready, I took the ice cream and I walked toward Shido

-Here my husband

-Husband?!

I laughed by his reaction by the nickname I gave to him.

-Since Miku calls you Darling, I thought of a nickname I can give you

Shido looked at me with a serious expression. I never saw him like that before. He was pretty determinated to say something.

-No matter what happen to you I will protect you, you can count on me

My headache started to hurt a lot more intense than the other time. I knew Nemesis wanted to come out and kill him, but I needed to achieve my goal.

-Thank you Shido

I smiled and we exited the restaurant. Ratatoskr tried to find my level of happiness; they were unable to find anything.

-We found no information on her happiness?!

-Nothing

-It’s like she is not even in the database

-She is a spirit, so why her happiness doesn’t show?

Reine looked at the monitor and was wondering why they found nothing.

“She is incomplete in this form. It’s normal that her happiness doesn’t show, Nemesis hate human since she got betrayed by them “

She monologued at herself about my condition. After all, she knew about me for unknow reason. I knew I was unable to wait any longer about who I was so I… [End of Day 6]


	7. Chapter 7

Day 7: Truth

The rest of the date was fun. We went to the arcade to play some video game. We also ate something in a restaurant. For the end, we watched the sunset at the top of the highest point of the city.

-The sunset is beautiful

-Yeah, it was a beautiful date…

My head was near to explode, but I tried my best to not let her take my body. I knew I should reveal my identity before Nemesis take my body. He is the only one who is able to save me.

-Shido… I have something to say

-Sure, I’m listening

-You remember the inverse spirit you met?

-Yes, I have so many questions to ask to her

-It was me Shido

Once I revealed who I was, Shido was surprise to learn it. The crew of Ratatoskr was also surprised.

-Why you never said that before?! I can still save you before it’s too late!

I walked away from Shido. I knew she will come to take my body soon.

-The reason is simple. When I was created, I thought human will be nice to me, but they only rejected me. I was like a mere insect for them… Since then I started to hate human more than anything _._ This is how the hate of human came from…Nemesis is the other side of me, she took that hate and now she wants to accomplish her goal… Destroying humanity

-Then your headache is because of her?

-Yes… I lied to you since the beginning…

Tears started to fall on my cheek.

-I don’t want to hurt people I love. Miku, the spirits and you Shido

Shido tried to comfort me, but he was unable with my state of mind

-Alice… I will definitely save you, I promise you so don’t let those emotion get to you!

I started to cry by how encouraging and warm his words were.

-Thank you Shido… I know I should not…

Before I was able to finish my sentence, everything went black. Nemesis succeed to take my body. I only gave one order to Nemesis.

-She really talks too much

She smiled at Shido right after she said that.

-Lucifer: Sandalphon

The little sphere became a replica of Sandalphon. She rushed toward Shido, but she stopped in front of him almost stabbing him.

-Listen carefully, everything you heard is fake. If I wanted, I could easily kill you here and make your corpse disappear. Since I’m gentle for tonight, I let you live one more day.

She laughed and walked away from Shido. She looked at him before she disappearing. Sadness came to Shido, not because he didn’t succeed to save me, but because he didn’t know sooner, I was the Inverse spirit. Kotori retrieved Shido and they debriefed about my condition.

-It must be a shock Shido

-Yeah…

-Do you want to save her even if her Inverse state hates you?

-I don’t want her to suffer more

Kotori smiled.

-That’s the big brother I know

-The problem is how

-Well we have clue on that

-Really?

Kotori press a button and an audio message started to play

-” I only have 12 days left before it’s too late, after that Nemesis will take control on me and my life will end. I don’t want that to happen! I want to be complete… I want to be human!”

-It’s the only thing we have on her

-Its enough, how many day left?

-Four days left

-We have to do something…

-I think she have a plan, but for right now waiting is the best solution.

Ratatoskr was determined to save me. They will do anything to save me. If only I could gain time… [End of day 7]


	8. Chapter 8

Day 8: Questioning

Everything was black and covered in darkness. I didn’t want to think what the world will be if Nemesis gain the control of my body.

-You are a pain you know

-Well I must follow my dream!

-I have a question for you. Do you truly believe in your dream? It was 30 years ago and the boy may be dead

She was right, the dream I was from 30 years ago. A purple-haired boy saying he will save me.

-Nemesis, I have a question for you

-Sure, I may have the answer

-Once humanity will be destroyed, what will you do?

She froze after I asked this question. We are both stuck with a goal to accomplish, but unable to predict what our dream will do in the future.

-You got me there

-We are not different you and I

-We may be the same person, but we have different goal.

She laughed. I knew I had to do something otherwise her goal will be completed.

-Why you hate human so much?

-It’s obvious, they treated us like we were vulgar object. Ignoring, beating and torturing us.

-I know you have another reason

-Our creator said it too. We need to avoid the trust of human. They are like insect who want our destruction!

-But why we follow his ideal if we hate him?

-He summoned us so we can’t fight him on his decision

She was right when she said Isaac summoned us. Even if we fled for DEM, we are still under their control.

-DEM may summoned use, but that doesn’t mean we are under their control

-You forgot they have our spirit origin and they put a realizer in us

I totally forgot they put something inside us to manipulate us and to become a puppet. I didn’t want to let Inverse going back to DEM. She laughed and I felt my body getting swallowed by darkness

-I know you want to stop me. I will not let you ruin my plan this time.

I always hated her comportment. Always thinking she is superior to others irritated me. I knew she wanted to join DEM, but I stopped her before darkness enveloped me.

-Inverse I have a question

-What is it this time?

-You will join DEM, right?

-Yes and?

-That mean you have a plan

She smiled at me. She was intrigued by what I have to say.

-Not really, but if you have one, I’m listening

-This is what I thought. Once you join DEM, they will force you to be a puppet again. When they will be preoccupied by their duty, you will be able to destroy the realizer

She giggled while looking at me.

-Sounds good to me, but promise me something

-What is it?

-You let me do the work. If the situation turns bad, you don’t intervene okay?

-Alright I promise

Nemesis and I may have two different personalities and goals, but we are able to create a pact. [End of Day 8]


	9. Chapter 9

Day 9: Puppet

Nemesis walked toward the main building of DEM. The secretary asked if I have a meeting with president

-Give him the message, I’m back and I wait for him

The secretary called Isaac on the telephone and answered back he will be there soon

-Nemesis! Glad to see you. You decided to join us finally?

-Since you are my creator, I can’t defy you. I have a personal goal, but for now let’s work together

He smiled after hearing what I said.

-Let’s go to my office, it will be better to talk business

As we climbed stairs I looked everywhere to where I could remove the realizer. Isaac knew I wanted to do something, but he had other projects in mind. When we arrived at Isaac office, night had fallen on the city and only a beautiful show of light was visible.

-This office never changed always beautiful

-Thank you, but first let’s see if you are truly Nemesis

When he snapped his finger, Ellen came toward me ready to attack me. I dodged the attack and needles appeared in front of her. She dodged them and she attacked me again.

-Lucifer: Reflection

The attack touched me, but half of the damage got returned to Ellen.

-It’s over Ellen

Isaac applauded for our little divertissement.

-Excellent work Nemesis. Your capacity is always in top shape! By the way what do you think of _them_

-You know me, I hate them more than anything.

Isaac laughed by the answer he got.

-Your point of view for them didn’t changed as I could see

He giggled and looked at us. Even if he created us, we are unable to know his true feeling.

-You know I looking for inverse spirit, right?

-Yes, I know very well that. I stopped to count of many times you said it back them.

Isaac smiled and continued to look at me.

-You know if you want to attack me, I have a total control on you?

-I know and it irritates me

-It’s good that you know your place

She wanted to kill him, but she remembered our plan we discussed.

-By the way, since we want inverse spirit, you may have a way to bring them no?

-Sorry I know nothing who can bring spirit here. By the way, if I refuse what will happen?

When he snapped his finger. Our eyes turned into nothingness almost like we were an unanimated corpse. When he snapped his finger once again, we came back to our sense. We knew we will be unable to do anything.

-Very well my creator

-That’s a good puppet

He smiled our answer. He looked at the city and smiled.

-Let’s starts our Inversion [End of Day 9]


	10. Chapter 10

Day 10: DEM attacks

-Alright, we have every piece of the chess now.

We discussed about what we will do to bring spirit to him.

-First, Nemesis I will let you do your task

When I raised my hand, a spacequake alarm started to ring. Isaac smiled by how powerful I was.

-Human will be safe and we just need for spirits to come. Phase two Nemesis

-Lucifer: Cloning

One hundred clone of me appeared outside of the building. He smiled by what he saw outside.

-We just need to wait, Ellen you will be my trump card. Let’s send Bandersnatch

An army of robot waited outside. When gunfire could be hear, he sent the Bandersnatch against Ratatoskr. He knew it was a question of time before the spirits came to fight me and he knew Shido will come to save me. This is the moment; he was the most excitable for. Getting Princess and turning her Inverse once again

-All we have to do is waiting now. Nemesis you are free, your next order will be communicated soon.

-Understood

After leaving the office of Isaac, she started to walk toward her destination. When she reached her destination, she checked where her realizer was and she sent a black flame inside her to destroy it. After accomplished what she came from she checked if nobody saw what she did. Once the path was clean, she walked back toward the office of Isaac. Before she entered the office, she heard the voice of Isaac and Ellen.

-Can we really trust her? She left for more than 30 years and suddenly she came back. I find that suspicious

-Yes, I agree, but we need every pawn to help us with our objective,

-That’s true, but what if she realized she have a realizer and we control her?

-Oh, don’t worry, I knew she wanted to destroy it, but I have other utility for her with or without it.

After he finished his sentence, I knocked on the door

-Sorry to disturb your conversation, but I may have an idea to bring Princess to us

-I’m listening

-If we want to bring her, it’s better to provoke her

-That’s a good idea. You can join your clone and cause more destruction.

-Alright. Lucifer: Sandalphon

The black sphere summoned a replica of Sandalphon in front of me. When Nemesis took it, I felt smoother.

-This must be the leader!

-Affirmative. She is the only one with a weapon

-You! You will pay for what you did to Alice

-The Yamai and Princess! Killing two birds in one stone!

I giggled while looking at them. I provoked her to fight them.

-Bring in on!

Tohka rushed toward me while the twin divided their attack on both side

-Lucifer: Light!

A beam of light hit Sandalphon blinding everyone. I rushed toward Yuzuru to not let them gaining the advantage. The attack was blocked by Miku, she used her voice to block my attack.

-Four of them? This will be fun!

The Yamai Sister launched on both sides. I tried to block the attack, but I knew it was useless. A heavy storm came toward me and when I tried to block it, it was too late. It slashed me everywhere.

-It hurts a lot, good job

-How is that possible?

-Question. How do you succeed to protect herself?

-My sword blocked some damage from my sword and my body took the rest of it

I was bleeding at my left arm and I had some scratches on my face.

-I’m surprise by your power Yamai Sister

-Surprise. It’s the first time we see someone who block our attack

-Yeah, nobody resisted to our attack that must

-Well you have a challenger now. Satan: Nahemah!

A black sword appeared in front of me and when I grabbed it, a black shockwave resonated around the place. I pointed the sword toward the twin.

-Don’t worry Alice want to keep you alive

I swung the sword horizontally the twin and a dark slash hit both Yuzuru, but Kaguya dodged it. She counterattacked with a strong gust of wing, but I blocked it even if I some scratches appear on my face. She knew she will not be able to keep this form longer.

-Lucifer: Teleport

I vanished into darkness and I struck Kaguya in the back. After I neutralized them, I laughed and advance toward the office of Isaac. Right before I reached his office Isaac, a bullet hit me on my left arm. I turned back and I saw Kurumi pointing her gun toward me.

-So, Nightmare decided to join the party?

-Well we may have the same interest for human, but our goal is different.

We both smiled and we both pointed our weapon toward our opponent.

[End of Day 10]


	11. Chapter 11

Day 11: The fall of DEM

-So, are you here, because you want to save Shido?

-You can see it like that

-I thought we were friends. That’s right spirit like you and I don’t know friends

-Well said

Kurumi stopped time and shot me everywhere. Once time came back to normal, I blocked half of the shot and I let some clones taking the rest of it.

-I can do the same thing you know

-Well it will be a long fight

-Satan: Orbital!

A ball of darkness appeared on my finger and I threw it toward Kurumi. She dodged it, but the explosion hit her a little bit.

-Ellen backup Nemesis

Ellen joined me to fight against Kurumi. I looked at Ellen with arrogance, but I smiled thinking we can beat Kurumi.

-I never thought I will get help from the most powerful wizard in the world

-I never thought I will be helping the most powerful spirit

I smiled, but it a smile full of arrogance toward Ellen. We fought against Kurumi for a pretty long time until I turned toward Isaac.

-My creator can I use it?

-Sure, as long it doesn’t change our plan

Everytime Nemesis used her power, I was able to get free of the darkness. I only had a small access to it. She knew I will regain my body if she uses too much power.

-Lucifer: Leviathan!!

The little orb became the aspect of a dragon. As soon it finished to transform, it swallowed what was in front of him. Bandersnatch, Kurumi clone even my own clone. I laughed toward the show who was play in front of her. I knew Kurumi disappear after my attack.

-My job is done now

Right before I could join Isaac, an ice spear and a resonating voice hit me.

-The last two spirit who I need to ….

I knew Nemesis could not endure it more. Each time I tried to regain my body, she restricted me. I was able to gain half of my body, but I knew it will not be enough.

-Time to use my trump card

I laughed by the surprise I reserved for them. I checked how many time Nemesis had left before she gains my body.

-2 hours? Well better using it so Alice will never exist again

-No! Don’t use it! You want us to disappear?!

Miku and Yoshino was surprised to hear my voice even if I’m in my inverse state.

-Shut up! I have to endure 2 hours until you will be nothing than history! I don’t care what happen to this body!

-Alice!

Shido looked at me determinated to save me. Tohka was next to him ready to protect him.

-Don’t let her win Alice!

-Shut up! You don’t know how it feel to be alone! I suffered more than 30 years in the same place getting ignored, tortured and treated like nothing!

-I know how it feels. Before Shido saved me, I was always wondering in darkness just like you.

Nemesis looked at Tohka with a disgusted look. She was ready to eliminate her at any cost. Before I returned into darkness, I felt the heart of Nemesis. It had nothing inside only darkness.

-Lucifer: Raging Blast!!

Dark particles appeared from everywhere and they started to form a sphere. It grew bigger and bigger every minute. Once the sphere stopped to grow, Nemesis lift one finger in the air.

-Lucifer: Unleash!!

It exploded into dark sphere creating a huge impact no matter what it touched. Tohka protected Shido for the impact while Miku protected Yoshino with her voice. The explosion was too powerful for Yoshino and Miku to block and they got knocked out, but safe. Nemesis started to laugh, but she felt her body cracking under her weight. She looked at Shido which he was untouched by the attack. When I tried to take back my body, she quickly repulsed me back into darkness.

-Shido! You have 30 minutes left!

-Alright!

He looked at Tohka and she nodded understanding what he wanted to do. It was my chance to regain my body, but I knew she wanted to regain it.

-Shido now!

Shido approached, but … [End of Day 11]


	12. Chapter 12

Day 12: The end?

An aura repelled Shido, but Tohka catched him and she looked at me.

-I will not let you kill Shido

-You and me are not the same?

-If I were created by DEM yes, but he showed me a world worth protecting. I know you suffered a lot since you were created by DEM, but look at what the world can offer you

-Shut up! I hate them! I…

Nemesis stopped her sentence and she realized Tohka was not wrong. She smiled by the absurdity of what Tohka sentence

-What an absurd thing to say. I hate them so I will never love this world

-Not you, but someone I know yes

-She may like it, but right now she can’t do something. Lucifer: Sandalphon

-Well I guess it is the only option left

She rushed toward ready to hit Tohka, but she dodged it and counterattack. The fake Sandalphon broke easily in her arm.

-Lucifer: Sandalphon!

She continued to summon copy of Sandalphon, but Tohka broke them with only one swing

-Why?!

-You used all of you power your copy are nothing, but mere sword

-No… No… I’m near of my goal!

-It’s enough Inverse

Her eyes open widely and her body shook. She knew the battle was over and it was time to get seal. She smiled while looking at Shido and Tohka

-Congratulation I guess you beat me. In final, she won by letting me using all my power and gaining her body back.

-Sorry Nemesis, I lied about the plan we had… I didn’t want to let you win.

-I knew it…

She knew she had not many times left. 20 minutes was all she had before it was too late. 

-Shido if you want to seal me it’s now

-I’m coming Alice

Shido rushed toward me. Nemesis wanted to intercept him, but she let him go. I smiled while I cried

-Thank You Shido for letting me a chance to see this beautiful world!!

My memory of my short life appeared in front of me. It was fun, school, dates and to be with everyone specially Shido. In final, I knew he kept his promise, he may not be the same back then, but it was enough.

-Here I go Alice

He kissed me to seal my power. Our first meeting was terrible, but the time passed with him was fun

-Thank You Shido…

I landed on the ground while Tohka and Shido was looking at me.

-Welcome back Alice

-Thank You Shido and thank you Tohka

Tohka smiled by my sentence

-I help my friend who are in distress

-You are not alone anymore Alice

-Thank You!

I smiled at them while tears were still coming down of my cheek

-Shido… I have something to say

-What is it?

-Sorry for everything I did…

-Don’t mind that, everyone makes errors. It was not your fault Alice, you were stuck.

The bell rang to announce midnight had come.

-I guess my time is over

Light particle started to appear on me. I smiled one more time while looking at them

-What is going on Alice?

-This is what happen when we are incomplete

-What do you mean?

-Since I don’t have a physical body, my existence will be over

-Don’t tell me…

-Yeah, sorry I lied to you once again

I smiled toward Shido while more tears fell on my cheeks

-Why it must finish like this?

-It is a risk I’m ready to take Shido. You saved me, you saved everyone

My body started to vanish slowly. Tohka looked at me

-Will you come back?

-I can’t promise anything, but yes, I will come back

-I will wait for you Alice no matter how much times it takes to come back

-Thanks, Shido

I knew I will disappear soon, but I walked toward Shido

-This is my farewell gift

When he opened the little box, he saw a pendant with a blue moon inside.

\- Thank you again!

My body disappeared totally only light particle remain in place. Shido looked toward the city. He was sad I disappeared into the air. He took my gift in is hand and smiled

-Thank you Alice, I will take care of your gift.

After Shido and the other spirit left. Kurumi was in the middle of the debris searching for something

-Even if she looked like me, she is not the one. Where can she be?

Many months have passed since my accident. Life continued to advance. Shido and the others continued to go to school like nothing happen. Shido sat at his place and look at the empty desk thinking about me. Someone knocked at the door and the teacher let the person entering inside. The door opened and a girl entered the class. She walked in the middle of the class.

-I’m Alice! Nice to meet you everyone!

People celebrated me by how beautiful I was. I looked at Shido and Tohka and they smiled at me. I walked toward the empty desk

-I hope this desk is not already used

Tohka and he looked at me

-Welcome back Alice

-Thank you

During the break, I was on the roof of the school looking at the sky

-I knew it I will find you here

-The wind is nice here. Nobody to disturb us. Only the two of us.

-I have a question for you Alice

-I may have an answer

-Are you now a complete spirit?

-Not really. I may have the same power as Inverse I mean Nemesis, but I can’t abuse them or this body will suffer. Yes, I’m complete since she doesn’t exist anymore, but what you see there is only spirit energy, I don’t have a physical body. If our bond disappears, I disappear unlike the others

-It must be hard for you

-This is what gave me for what I did. I don’t regret it since I was able to meet you once again.

He smiled and he looked at me.

-I have a second question

-Go for it

-Do you think Nemesis really hated this world?

I touched my heart as I closed my eyes

-I don’t think so, sure we lived in a world where nobody was gentle with us, but at the end she loved this world.

I smiled and I looked at Shido.

-I have one question for you

-Sure, what is it?

-Will you still accept me even if I may continue to lie to you or if I hide stuff from you? Will you continue to date me even if I wanted to kill you?

He smiled at me while holding my hand.

-Sure, no matter what you do I will forgive you. I already said it and I will say it once again. I will save you as many times it takes.

I hold his hand back while a tear fell on my cheek.

-Thank you Shido!

Two birds were flying side to side like two lovers. We both smiled when we saw it. Thank You Shido. You let me a second chance to experience what this world had to offer. Without you I would fall into despair. 

[End of Day 12 and End of part 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! This is the last chapter of the part 1 of my DAL fanfic. As the end said it, a part 2 will happen. The good news is part 2 is written, but the sad news is it is not edited. Knowing myself I have chapters I don't want to retouch since it was long and boring chapters. I may edited them later, but for right now I have other plans. Part 2 is season 3 except episode 12 since the adaptation of vol 12 is bad, but the end is different since I wanted to bring someone back. I'm not gonna said who, but it ends positively. Sorry if the wait was long, I got busy with personal stuff and motivation so my editing was longer than expected. Anyway, I hope everyone was happy to read my fanfic. My goal is to let people having fun with the story. Something I can say as writer is being a writer is suffering. Until then, see ya next time!!


End file.
